


Glossary (Parts Unknown)

by Le0na



Series: Parts Unknown [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le0na/pseuds/Le0na
Summary: Due to some reoccurring confusion over certain terms in Parts Unknown I'm posting this glossary with definitions.
Series: Parts Unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Glossary (Parts Unknown)

Drop Horn : The dragon term for a human. Due to their frequent contact with vikings and their horned helmets they're under the impressions humans can easily take off or "drop" their horns.

Wild Dragon : Dragons here are the equivalent of dogs. A wild dragon is like a wolf in that analogy.

  
Stealth-Threat : Toothless's name in dragon tongue.

  
Best-Mistake : Hiccup's name in dragon tongue. Not killing him was the best mistake Stealth-Threat ever made.


End file.
